Red Velvet and Black Forest Cupcakes
by terrans
Summary: Aki and Yukioka go on a date with a ninja interfering. Originally posted on askthepublicmoralsclub on tumblr for Valentines Day.


For once, as that red-haired boy walked through the doors, he didn't look happy. Only two seats were available in that packed cafe. Only two seats, and Valentine's Day had already passed. Those two seats were next to what the boy didn't want to see; a ninja. All the kouhai wanted to do was have a nice day with his senpai.

Shibuya Aki turned towards his date. Yukioka Komari, student council leader, and the cutest girl in the school. She continued to gazed around the room, at the sickenly sweet decorations which hadn't yet been torn down.

"Senpai," he nervously thought about the ninja who was staring at him. "H-How about we go to another-"

He was cut off by the girl. "You were the one who recommended this place, Akki."

"It was Yui-san that said that- and besides, there are, um, no free spaces."

"Oh really?" she smirked, and pointed towards where the ninja was. Next to him, Hojo, Kosaka, and Nonoguchi all awkwardly drank whatever they were drinking. Yui waved after seeing his former colleague point at him, but she turned back to Aki quickly.

"See?" she placed her hands on her hips, making a taunting face. "There's two free spaces there. We can sit across from each other, and I'll get Kosaka to pay for us."

He grumbled, but followed Yukioka to the seats, where she already convinced the human manual to give her fifty dollars. Something told Akki that she wasn't planning on giving the change back. With a huff, he placed himself next to Kanon Nonoguchi, who glared back. Great start to a date. He had already annoyed his girlfriend's friend just by sitting next to her.

Aki gulped. He reached for the menu in the center of the table, just as the ninja did. Yui glanced up, and winked at Aki. "_Oops! Good luck with your date, Akki!_" he whispered. Aki was retching inside.

"I don't need your horrible luck," he mused back. "_What do I need luck for, anyway!?_"

"Good point." It was Kosaka. He threw his fist to the table -_bang!_\- and began to yell enthusiastically: "What good is luck!? Unless your strategy relies on luck- there's no point in unexpected events!"

None of the other Student Council members seemed fazed, but Aki's ears were hurting from Kosaka's burning passion of 'strategy'.

Nonoguchi stopped drinking her tea. "Good for you, Kosaka." she curtly said before bringing up the topic of '_why the hell weren't they ordering_'. "And Yui, if you're done with that menu, please pass it over."

"Sure." The ninja nodded and gave it to Yukioka, whose mouth watered over those delicious treats. Nonoguchi smacked her head with her palm, and gave up trying to talk. Hojo ignored the idiots around her.

While the senpai picked her food -even more from Kosaka's wallet- Aki focused on the other people in the cafe. They all wore sunglasses. Even though the cafe was quite dark, and it was sunset.

"They're all student council members." Yui explained. "Student council henchmen, I mean to say."

_Henchmen!? Don't call them that!_

"Heh heh…" he pushed up his glasses. "These people are proud to be under Miyabi-sama!" He stood up on the chair, creating disturbed looks from Aki and the rest. "Am I right!?" he yelled. "Am I right when I say, that Miyabi-sama is important to all of you!?"

"YEAH!" The room was full of excited students from all years, who shouted at the top of their lungs. "MIYABI-SAN IS THE BEST!"

Yui sat down once more, his mission accomplished, apparently.

Yukioka already had a plate in front of her, and she was eating a chocolate cupcake. Hojo had her usual, a red velvet slice. Nonoguchi had picked a plain vanilla cake, and Kosaka was checking his notebook for nutrient information. Yui had a slice of black forest cake in front of him, and was getting ready to eat.

"…(Aside from Kosaka,) WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING!?" Aki seemed very distressed.

Yukioka flipped her hair, before miming the words "_because you didn't pick, dummy_". Then she smiled, and looked at the plate in front of Aki. "_I chose some for you, though._"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." he stammered. There were enough macaroons on his plate for about twenty people. _Why do I suddenly feel so sorry for Kosaka!?_

Aki bitterly ate the macaroons while Yukioka explained the flavours. "_Banana. Strawberry, I mean rabbit's blood. Rock melon, no green tea. Chocolate, wait, dirt. Cookies and cream. Vanilla. Peanut butter, or was that orange? Maybe it was…puke?_"

"PLEASE! I can't eat like this!" he slammed the table. Everyone had their eyes on him now, and they all looked quite angry. Aki cowered.

"Don't worry," Yui grinned. "If anything happens, I'll protect you! Akki!"

_You're just as weak as I am!_ He thought._ I'd rather have Hayasaka-senpai or Mafuyu-san with me!_

Hojo had a deathly look in her eyes, as she told the others to be quiet and shut up, to which Kosaka remarked that they were the same thing. Nonoguchi joined her in the look of death.

Aki silently ate the macaroons without disturbance from Yukioka, who was busy trying to get Kosaka to buy her even more.

After ten minutes, Yui stood up.

"I better get going now." he nudged Kosaka, who pleaded with Yukioka to get out of her chair. They both left after paying the bill.

Hojo checked her watch. "Should we go too?"

"Fine by me." Nonoguchi replied. Aki got out of the way before they could kill him. The two exited the room.

Following that, every other person left. Each student council henchman said the same thing before leaving, a simple '_good luck!_' to Yukioka.

Now they were left alone. Like the date was supposed to go.

He tried to break the silence. "Yukioka-"

"Akki."

Yukioka grinned, and plopped herself down next to him.

"Do you wanna share with me?"

She grabbed the plate. It was now with with two more cupcakes. Red velvet, and black forest. The same kinds that Hojo and Yui always ordered.

"We can have it, half and half! I-I mean, if that's okay with you!"

He blinked for a couple of seconds, and gazed at the cakes before looking at Yukioka again.

"…Sure. But- only if you help me eat these macaroons!"

She giggled, as she grabbed one of the 'green tea' flavours.

"What are you laughing about!? You ordered way too much!"

Despite the initial disturbances, the senpai and the kouhai enjoyed their first proper date.


End file.
